Summer Heat
by Bonnie Black
Summary: Twoshot, SLASH. Remus turns seventeen and goes into heat for the first time...lucky Sirius.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Summer Heat

Rating: M

Pairing: Remus/Sirius

Summary: Twoshot, SLASH. Remus turns seventeen and goes into heat for the first time...lucky Sirius.

Early August, 1975

A loud groan represented the dawn of another…_trying_ day.

Remus sat up in bed; his body aching and sleep all too quickly abandoning his mind. He stretched leisurely, whimpering happily as his muscles pulled and flexed. Leaning back with his palms flat on the bed to support him, Remus looked down…

And was greeted with an all-too-familiar sight.

As was prone to happen EVERY morning in the past week, er…_little Remus_ was adamantly standing proud and demanding attention. The sheets tented rather admirably, Remus flopped back onto the bed. He closed his eyes and willed his erection to go away; he wasn't sure why, but the act of masturbating had never been too appealing to him.

However, the instant his eyes closed, Remus's cock gave an appreciative twitch at the images that were instantly playing behind his eyelids. A smooth, lean body, slick with sweat…the beautiful, seductive curve of a firm ass in the showers at school…dark hair flying free and devilishly soft between his fingers…piercing gray eyes gazing at him mischievously…

Remus shuddered and jerked upright, eyes flying open. "Oh…my….Merlin…" He whispered, shaking.

All of those mental images were unmistakably the same person. The same MALE person. The same male person who just happened to be his best friend…his best STRAIGHT friend…Sirius…

It was no surprise to Remus that Sirius Black was the immediate guy that his hormonal teenage mind had conjured up. Sirius was, in a word, perfect. Sexy, tall, dark and mysterious…he was…delicious. And, if the truth be told, Sirius had been the star of quite a few wet dreams already. Particularly since Remus's birthday, back in March…

Remus threw the sheets off of him and swung his legs off the bed. He froze, his eyes going wide and a terrible shudder passed through his body. He looked down at himself again.

"This is…new"

The slight friction caused by moving his legs had sent a shock through Remus's entire body. A shock that had been started between his legs. What was worse…it was NOT a particularly pleasant shock. In fact, it could even be called painful. No, it was definitely painful.

"Merlin…" He whispered, bordering on frightened.

A knock on his door made him glance up sharply.

"Remus?"

'Y-yes, mum?"

"Are you alright?"

"…"

"Remus?"

"Uh….hu…"

SBRLSBRLSBRL

Sirius tapped his foot impatiently as his hand dropped form the doorbell. He sighed when the door didn't immediately open to emit him. Honestly, he thought for the millionth time, Mrs. Lupin should really invest in a house elf or two…

It was then that the very woman whom he had been thinking of opened the door and greeted him warmly. "Sirius!" She said hugging him fondly. "It's so good to see you. Remus is out at the moment, but I daresay, I can entertain you with a slice of homemade pie in the mean time."

"Sounds good," he said, traipsing into the house comfortably. However, Mrs. Lupin's comment about entraining him with pie had, as such a comment does, provided him with some rather…troubling thoughts. Thoughts following along the lines of Remus entertaining him instead… better yet, Remus _wearing_ the pie, ooooh, no, Remus wearing nothing BUT the pie…yeah, that was about right.

"…don't you think, Sirius?"

Sirius tore himself form his inappropriate thoughts and focused on the slice of sugary goodness being set in front of him. "Um, yeah, sure." Sirius said distractedly.

Mrs. Lupin laughed, rolling her eyes as she turned to the sink to finish with dishes. "You know…I've been reading…"

Sirius faked choking and looked at her with feigned surprise. "You? Reading? Imagine that…" Let's just say, Remus's love for books was somewhat inherited from his mother.

She laughed. "Now, now…" She shot him a smile over her shoulder, "Remus turned seventeen this past March, didn't you know?"

Sirius, cherry filling dripping from his lips, looked at her with complete confusion. "Wha-?"

"I've been reading," she repeated, leaning on the counter heavily. "Remus is now technically a fully mature lycanthrope."

Sirius swallowed. "Well, yeah…but this isn't exactly news, I mean…nothing's changed since his birthday…" _Well_, he thought to himself, _maybe he's gotten a little…prettier, and his ass defiantly never looked so good, but really…_ those weren't thoughts Mrs. Lupin needed to know about.

Mrs. Lupin sighed. "I know that. He's still my boy, after all…"

_My boy_, Sirius repeated in his head. He decided he rather liked that terminology in reference to Remus…and himself.

"But," Mrs. Lupin continued, now facing the young man she didn't realize was presently fighting half-heartedly to keep from fantasizing about her son. "You haven't seen him these past few days, what with the summer holidays and all. He's still the same, but…he's acting different. Not intentionally of course, and it's only subtle, but that's probably because I'm the only one who's been around him much…"

Sirius cocked his head to the side, thoroughly confused. "I don't get it…"

Mrs. Lupin sighed again. "Look, Sirius, I know you care about Remus…."

_More than you will ever know_.

"And I know he cares about you,"

_Oh, if only…_

"So I think it's only fair to tell you that he's going through a very difficult time right now…"

Sirius's perverted thoughts came to a screeching halt. "What? Why? What's wrong with him?"

"Well, nothing's _wrong_, per say." She said, somewhat uncomfortably. "It's just the beginning of this part of his life, and I've read that the first time is rather hard, especially without a mate…"

Sirius wasn't known for being afraid. But for some reason, the idea of Remus having a mate made his blood run cold. The thought seemed to fold back on itself, though, because in the next second he was thinking how absolutely splendid it would be if HE was Remus's mate…

"Er…ma'am?" Sirius thought, wondering what he was getting himself into, "Just what "part" of Remus's life are we talking about here?"

Mrs. Lupin replied: "This summer marks Remus's first mating season as a full fledged werewolf." She supplied. "Now I'm no fool. I've done my research and I've come to terms with the fact that my son is a submissive…"

"Sub-submissive?" Sirius thought, his voice shaking for completely different reasons than the mother across the room from him would have thought. Submissive…so, Remus was…_gay_? Hell, he hoped so…

She sighed. "Yes…That's why I wanted to talk to you before Remus gets back."

"Me?" He thought, his half-eaten pie forgotten. Mentally, he was saying something more along the lines of: _Merlin, yes, PLEASE ask me to be his mate! I'll do it! _

Mrs. Lupin nodded. "I have to visit family in Ireland, and I really don't think it would be wise to leave Remus alone while he's going through this. That's why I encouraged him to ask you to come visit. I want him to be with someone he can trust to help him through this…I've raised him to think of sex reverently, but mating season…"

_Sex?_ Sirius thought, _I'm all for that…_The Remus-dressed-in-cherry-pie-fantasy reared its oh-so-sexy head once more.

"…he won't be able to control himself…"

From the moment the word "sex" came into play, Sirius heard no more…

SBRLSBRLSBRL

"Remus, look who showed up while you were out?!"

Remus froze the instant he entered the kitchen. "Padfoot?"

"Moony!"

Sirius all but launched himself at Remus…no, wait, he DID do that too. Remus stumbled backward, his grocery bags tumbling to the floor, as Sirius collided with him. They slid across the floor until Remus felt his back slam into the kitchen wall.

"Pads!" Remus cried, moving to pry the over excite teen off of him. On second thought…"Mmm, Sirius…."

Sirius jumped back, holding Remus at arms length. "Remus? Did you just…you did!"

"Did what?" Remus and his mother both said as one.

Sirius just grinned and shook his head. "Oh nothing," but secretly, _Oh yes, Remus Lupin,_ he thought, _you most assuredly just moaned my name…_"Just glad to see you!" he said, squeezing the breath out of the other teen again.

Remus instantly grasped Sirius's shoulders and held him at arms length. He gave him a somewhat shaky smile. "Yeah, uh…ditto."

SBRLSBRLSBRL

Remus wasn't sure if he was relieved or horrified that his mother was leaving him and Sirius alone for a whole week. In a sense, it meant she trusted them and they would have free reign for the next handful of days. On the other hand…there wouldn't be anyone around to keep him from ruining his life by throwing himself at his best friend. When Sirius had hugged him the other day…it had been torture. Almost instantly his body had heated up, his muscles all clenched, his stomach fluttered, his cock jumped in anticipation… he had no choice but to push his friend off of him before certain…areas become too apparent.

And now he was stuck with this problem for the next week. With. No. Interference.

Shit.

SBRLSBRLSBRL

The clock flashed 2:30 a.m.

"Just bloody great," Sirius groaned as he sat up. He was sleeping in the Lupin's living room, this being the second night of his stay. It had been Mrs. Lupin's suggestion that he sleep in a different room than Remus…just in case. To Sirius's disappointment, Remus seemed entirely too eager to go along with that plan.

Moaning and mopping about pain-in-the-ass mothers and too-sexy-for-their-own-good werewolves, Sirius got off the couch and headed for the kitchen, where the cause of his late night sleeplessness was coming from. None-too-subtle shuffles and clinks of utensils and plastics sounded form the kitchen, ringing loud and clear in the silent night.

Sirius entered the kitchen, yawning. "Remus? What're you doing up-- whoa," Sirius suddenly found himself wide awake.

Remus lay on the kitchen floor, a mess of food packages and whatnot surrounding him. He looked up, a spoon clamped between his lips, and looked at Sirius with wide, innocent eyes. His legs were folded, tucked closely to his lithe body. A body which Sirius couldn't fail to notice was covered only by a pair of deep blue boxers.

Remus slipped the spoon out of his mouth with a satisfying pop. Sirius gulped.

"What are you doing?" Sirius said, folding his arms as he looked down at his usually very clean and orderly friend.

Remus smiled abashedly, a bright pink tinting his cheeks in an adorable way. "I'm uh…I don't know, I guess I just…really felt like having a late night snack…" He looked down, still blushing, and stabbed his spoon back into the carton of ice cream he had. "Guess I might have gotten carried away…"

"I'll say." Sirius said, bending down. "Blimey, how much did you eat!? I don't even eat this much!" He was so busy looking around at the mess of now empty food cartons (a lot of them sweets) that he even managed to tear his eyes from Remus's delectable body.

Remus, however, was not listening to him. The werewolf's eyes, unnaturally golden-hued at the moment, were fixated on his dark-haired companion's face and neck. His hands, holding the ice cream and the spoon, were still as he admired Sirius. A pink, hungry tongue swiped across his lips, his eyes never leaving Sirius's form.

"You know Moony…er…" Sirius looked up to see Remus staring at him. "Remus?"

Sirius, as thick as he was at times, was not blind enough to miss the hungry look in Remus's eyes, nor the lingering, seductive way he licked his lips.

"Er…I think I'll just er…" Sirius tried to say what he was trying to think. He wanted to be getting up and leaving, before anything happened. Unfortunately, such complex thought processes escaped him, given the present situation.

Remus suddenly launched into action. One minute, they were well away from each other, the next, Remus was practically in his lap… SNIFFING HIS NECK. The werewolf moaned softly, making Sirius's breath hitch, as he continued sniffing and admiring Sirius's body, all the while never really touching him. Remus's back bent gracefully, his legs drawing close to his body again, and his head moved from Sirius's throat to his chest, to his stomach…

"Whoa! Remus!" Sirius cried, falling back on his ass and pushing Remus away before he started nuzzling his crotch…which was very much active at the moment.

Remus, his face close to the floor, looked up, Sirius's hand in his hair and holding him away from his body. Remus blinked up at him, licked his lips, and sat up some, though still nearly lying on the floor.

"Merlin!" Sirius cried, his chest heaving. "You can't just DO THAT!"

"You're…mad at me…" Sirius gapped. What was he supposed to say to that? "Sirius…" Oh God, he was moaning his name again…

"Sirius…" Remus crawled over to him, pushing ice cream boxes out of his way. Their noses were hardly a breath apart. "Sirius…" Remus's tongue darted out lightly, and Sirius swore he felt it graze his nose.

"Sirius," Remus whispered and suddenly, Sirius found himself with a lapful of teenage werewolf. Remus threaded his fingers together behind Sirius's neck, curling his fingers in his dark hair. "Sirius…" He whispered, his lips dangerously close to Sirius's own. "Touch me…"

And that was it. Sirius shook himself out of his trance-like state and pushed Remus off of him. Remus whimpered as he broke contact with his friend. But he had been so comfortable, feeling Sirius's body against his like that…

"No, Remus…" Sirius said, backing away. "Don't…"

Remus whimpered, unintentionally pouting with his lower lip quivering slightly. "Sirius…please…" Still crouched on the floor, he reached out to tug on Sirius's pant leg, but the other boy jerked out of reach. Not out of disgust though, but out of indecision.

"Don't, Remus. I'm not that strong…" Sirius warned.

Remus reached out again, and now Sirius could see the molten, inhuman quality to Remus's eyes. The werewolf scrambled to his feet, his body moving beautifully and making Sirius forget to breathe. However, Sirius then had no choice but to notice the sizeable bulge beneath Remus's boxers.

"Oh Merlin…Remus…" Sirius could barely breathe. His eyes were fixated on Remus's crotch, incapable of looking away.

Reached out and grazed a hand over Sirius's chest. He moaned softly, his eyes fluttering close in bliss. His lips opened and he whimpered, coming closer. His hand slowly trailed down Sirius's chest…down…

"Stop it!" Sirius, as though someone had suddenly knocked some sense into him, pushed Remus away, turned on his heel, and sprinted out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Summer Heat

Rating: M

Pairing: Remus/Sirius

Summary: Twoshot, SLASH. Remus turns seventeen and goes into heat for the first time...lucky Sirius.

"Sirius!"

Sirius gritted his teeth against his own body's wants.

"S-sirius! P-please!"

He pulled his pillow over his head, determined to block the sound coming from behind the closed door…which was held shut by the coffee table and a chair, just in case.

A whimper. "Pads!" More canine, sinfully sweet whimpering.

The furniture he had placed against the door was more to keep Sirius away, than Remus.

Silence.

Sirius threw the pillow off his head and sat up on the couch that served as his makeshift bed. Heart pounding, pulse racing, dick aching…Sirius waited with bated breath until he was positive Remus had given up.

_Moaning._

Sirius froze, his eyes growing wide as Remus's voice carried through the barrier Sirius had created. Remus's breathing was heavy, uneven and rapid. He gasped and groaned, whimpering Sirius's name amid the din of obvious hunger. _That_ kind of hunger.

Even with the pillow over his head, Sirius could still hear Remus's soft murmurs and desperate, seeking pleas.

SBRLSBRLSBRL

Remus was not the kind of outgoing boy who would chase after someone. No, that was always Sirius or James. Not him. He wasn't the one you'd expect to see clawing down a door to get at a girl. And he was certainly not expected to be seen _literally_ clawing at _his own_ door to get at a _boy_.

But Remus, for the first time in his life, couldn't care less about what he should or should not be doing. He couldn't be bothered to spare a thought on whether this was right or wrong, or even _allowed._ But he knew, beyond a doubt, that he had to do this. He HAD to have this. For perhaps the first time in his life, there was no question about his own desires.

Remus Lupin wanted nothing more than to have Sirius Black fuck him straight through the floor and into his blasted cement basement.

Yowling in sexual frustration and need, Remus kicked at the door and moaned even louder. He pressed himself entirely against the door, crushing his hips against the doorframe in desperation. He couldn't stand the fire coiling inside of him. A throbbing, pulsing pain filled his loins, and the only thing he could think about was that he needed to ease it. Crying out for Sirius, knowing in the back of his mind that the other boy could hear him, Remus rocked his hips against the door frame.

"Sirius! I need you! Please, it…it hurts, Siri…"

His sensitive ears caught the sharp intake of breath from the other side of the door, followed a suffering, angry moan.

SBRLSBRLSBRL

Sirius was a masochist. A great big, bleeding, God-damned masochist. Despite himself, he couldn't stay away from the delicious sound caressing his ears from the direction of the door. It was impossible to keep his mind out of the gutter, so to speak, so he compromised and tried valiantly not to picture Remus, naked and writhing under him.

He was doing a terribly job.

Sirius knew he was putting Remus's honor (cough, cough) at risk, but he couldn't help himself. He sat down gingerly on the coffee table, which was still pressed against the door. The door that served as the only thin barrier that was keeping him from jumping on the young lycanthrope. Sirius whimpered softly as he leaned his forehead against the door, listening to Remus's moans and whines.

Remus's voice was getting huskier than it had any right to be, Sirius thought, once again thinking with his dick.

"Sirius! I need you! Please, it…it hurts, Siri…"

Yep, definitely thinking with his dick. Sirius had to physically restrain himself from reaching down and touching his throbbing member.

A new noise added to the mess of delightfully arousing sounds. Sirius frowned, hearing a fast thud resound against the doorway. The sound repeated itself, again and again and again…As the sound picked up speed, so did Remus's cries.

And then suddenly, it was as if someone had switched a light on in his brain…

"Oh. My. Bloody. Merlin…." Sirius whispered slowly, his eyes growing wide with each word as realization finally struck. Sirius let out a whimper of his own. Remus…he was…no, not sweet, innocent little Remus…surely no… oh, god, he was…

Remus Lupin was humping the bloody door frame!

Sirius found his breath was coming in very short, uneven and hurried puffs. Almost without being conscious of it, he leaned his back against the door, stretching his legs out over the coffee table. His eyes closed and his head tilted back as he lost himself in the sound of Remus trying desperately to deal with the need to mate…

That thought was almost too much at the moment.

Sirius groaned, not even paying attention to the little part of him that told him this was wrong. His hands slipped down, his legs opened wider, and in next to no time, his pajamas were open and his erection jumped free.

He bit his lip to keep from groaning loudly as he touched himself. The fingers of his left hand curled around his shaft, flexing around it pleasurably. The appendages of his right hand danced around his balls, weighing the heavy pouches as they massaged lightly. A moan slipped past his tightly closed lips and his hips began to move of their own accord. He began to thrust up as his hands tugged at his lust filled body. All too easily, his mind conjured the image of Remus, so close in reality. His hips moved faster as he imagined Remus on top of him, riding him long and hard.

Remus, still rubbing himself achingly against the door frame, moaned louder still as Sirius's own groans joined his.

It would be so easy, Sirius told himself in a daze as he squeezed the head of his penis. All he had to do was stop masturbating for a moment long enough to push the blasted coffee table out of the way, throw open the door and jump on Remus.

Sirius moaned wantonly. The idea was becoming more and more appealing. Screw honor and 'doing the right thing,' he wanted Remus, and he wanted him NOW.

It seemed Remus wasn't the only one losing control tonight.

SBRLSBRLSBRL

Remus could hardly breathe. His voice was get hoarse from all his groaning and otherwise noise-making. He was beginning to ach from holding this position in the unlikely hope of finding some kind of bizarre relief. Oh, and that was a whole other matter in and of itself…

Remus had had his share of erections. But he had never, NEVER, had one like this. It was painful, and no matter what he tried to think of, or what he did to it, It. Would. Not. Go. Away.

The fact that he could hear and smell Sirius, not even a stone's throw away, masturbating, wasn't helping at all.

Remus could feel tears, of pain, desperation, rejection, and need all at once, streaming down his cheeks. He threw his head back and let out a very howl-like sounding moan. His own voice ringing in his ears, Remus hardly heard any indication of the coffee table being dragged out of the way. He caught on to what was going on, though, when the door suddenly flew open.

Remus stumbled back, his eyes glowing bright with lust and animalistic need. He stared through the door way, where Sirius stood in all his beautiful glory.

Sirius had quite literally torn his pants off, and had nothing covering him but a opened button up night shirt. Remus whimpered, licking his lips obviously, and stared at Sirius with unhindered lust. The sight of his best mate/star of his wet dreams standing naked in front of him, cock large and ready for him, was almost too much for Remus to take.

"What are you waiting for?" Sirius nearly growled. "Get your arse in here!"

Remus didn't need to be told twice.

The two boys fell to the ground in a tumble of limps when Remus tackled the taller boy. They landed spread on the floor, Sirius flat on his back, with Remus straddling him. His logic lost in his lust, Remus's instincts didn't allow for him to rationalize and figure out that it'd be best if he shucked his boxers as quick as possible. As soon as he had Sirius under him, Remus began frotting, rubbing himself against Sirius as hard as he could, tossing his head and moaning as he did so. Good Merlin, it felt SO much better than the door…

Sirius gripped Remus's hips tight enough to bruise. He arched off the floor as Remus ground down on him. But Merlin, he just wanted those blasted boxers GONE.

"Off," Sirius commanded harshly, tearing at Remus's undergarment. Remus got up on his knees so Sirius could slip the offending piece over his bum. The moment the shorts vanished from Remus's legs, the werewolf found himself pinned to the ground with a very excited Sirius Black leering over him.

Remus whimpered. "Please, Sirius…" he gasped, opening his legs wide.

Sirius had to remind himself to breathe again as he looked down at Remus's beautiful, imperfect, but very, very beautiful body. Shaking his head as if to bring himself out of a dream, he steadied his gaze on Remus's face. His lips were moist, open and gasping for breath, with a soft, pink tongue peaking out from between them. His amber eyes were glowing spectacularly as the wolf in him struggled to sate it's own animalistic needs.

"Remus," Sirius whispered, making the other boy whine and shift some in anticipation. "Remus, I want…I want to kiss you, first."

Remus's eyes widened, dimming slightly to a more human color. Of course, the wolf wouldn't understand something like a kiss. But Remus…he understood the significance of such a simple thing, versus mere sex.

"Yes, Sirius." He whispered back, the most normal his voice had been for the past hour. "I want you to…" His breath tickled Sirius's lips as they stared deeply at each other.

In the next moment, their lips were molded together, softly nipping, licking and grabbing at the other's lips and tongue. Before long, Remus let out a feral, needy growl, and Sirius looked to see his eyes were glowing again. The wolf would not be swayed from what it wanted right now. And it seemed both Remus and the wolf wanted Sirius.

"Okay," Sirius said with a lecherous grin. "Okay, I'll give you want you want, Moony,"

The lycanthrope gasped and twisted under him, eagerly waiting for his soon-to-be mate's touch.

Sirius was true to his word. He slid his hand down the scar-roughened expanse of his torso and cupped Remus privates. Remus dug his nails into the carpet, arching into Sirius's hand. Sirius kneeled between Remus's spread legs, using both hands to stimulate the werewolf even more, if it were possible.

Remus's cock twitched under his mate's ministrations. The painful ache wasn't letting up, but the wolf in him recognized that his mate was here, ready and willing to take care of that.

Remus's lust-clouded eyes snapped open and he looked down when he felt something wet replace Sirius's finger on the head of his dick. He almost lost it when he saw Sirius swiping his tongue along Remus's length. The werewolf whimpered, almost panicky, as he watched and felt Sirius use his mouth on him. Those sinful lips placed a small, open mouthed kiss on his hip, his inner thigh, the thin line of golden brown pubic hair, the underside of his shaft…

Sirius pressed his tongue to the head of Remus's penis, hard, digging the tip of his tongue into the slit. Remus howled, in more ways than one, and thrusted his hips upward. However, Sirius had anticipated this, and had one hand pinning the other boy's hips to the floor. This only made Remus hotter.

Sirius brought his free hand to Remus's knee. Slowly, he dragged his fingers up the inside of his lover's trembling thigh, toward hi package. Reaching their destination, his fingers curled around Remus's member, squeezing just enough to make Remus gasp. Then, before Remus could find his voice to whimper or moan, Sirius brought the tip of his erection into his mouth. Sirius clamped his lips around the organ in his mouth and gave a hard, slow suck. Remus's breath hitched and he bucked against Sirius. Once again, the hand on his hip prevented it. Then, quite suddenly, Sirius began sucking feverishly. Remus dissolved into a pile of senseless moans and pure need as he felt Sirius's teeth rest against him, his tongue muscle rippling, and the pure, harsh suction of his mouth. The pain of his hard-on from hell was coiling and starting to diminish from the heat of his pleasure.

"Yes! So close!"

"No." Sirius said, breaking away from Remus's cock. He licked some of the werewolf's pre come from his lip, as well as saliva, and he got up.

Remus whimpered in needful pain. "Sirius, please! I need--"

"I know what you need," Sirius said, kissing him. He whispered in his ear. "You need me inside you, taking you like the submissive you were born to be."

Remus shivered in delight. A blush graced his entire body, making his lover laugh.

"Yes, please! Sirius, take me!" Remus abandoned his embarrassment. He was ready to ramble on and plead as much as he had to, no matter what it took to get Sirius inside of him.

Sirius kissed him again and rested himself comfortably between Remus's legs. Cradled by his lover's hips, Sirius slowly, leisurely rocked against the body beneath him. As he did so, he brought his hand up to Remus's mouth. He wiggled two fingers at him.

"Suck," He said, dropping a kiss on his lover's neck. "Get them good and wet."

Remus eagerly took the fingers in his mouth. Eyes rolling back in pleasure, Remus laved at the appendages, rolling his tongue around them in much the way he was rolling his pelvis against Sirius.

It wasn't long before Sirius slipped his fingers out of his mouth and reached down between their bodies.

He kissed Remus deeply as he paused with his hand in front of Remus's entrance. Remus moaned into the kiss and lifted his bum, encouraging Sirius to penetrate him with his slicked fingers. Without any further fuss or hesitation, Sirius pushed his index finger inside. Remus broke the kiss and gasped.

"Okay?" Sirius whispered, pressing their foreheads together. Remus breathed deeply and nodded. Sirius smiled and wiggled his finger, making the other moan again. "Good boy," he said teasingly.

Remus was too far gone to blush.

Sirius inserted the second finger, letting out a whimper of his own as he felt Remus's anal muscles clenching around his fingers. Merlin, he couldn't wait to pound into this tight, hot ass.

He apparently wasn't the only one.

Remus gripped Sirius's shoulders tightly, leaving deep half-moon marks. "Sirius, I-I'm r-ready. P-please…" He broke off with an intense moan as he arched off the floor, pressing his body to Sirius's fully.

"Okay, I hear you," Sirius whispered heatedly. Scissoring his fingers a few more times just because, he slowly pulled them out.

"Sirius!" Remus moaned, his voice hoarse and needy.

Sirius silenced him with a kiss, his cock twitching in excitement for what was happening now. "Merlin," He breathed.

The animagus aligned his penis with Remus's entrance. Remus shifted, the wolf erasing any sense of doubt in his mind. Sirius swallowed Remus's cry as he slowly sank into his body. He pressed in, groaning in pure lust as Remus's heat enveloped his straining member.

Remus forced his body to accept the intrusion. He relaxed and willed his tears not to fall. Sirius kissed him, soothing the pain quietly as he began to pull out, only to slid back in a second later. Remus whimpered.

"Easy, love" Sirius murmured, laying kisses at random as he set a steady, slow rhythm. "You'll be fine. Just wait…"

The waiting took less time than Sirius thought. Being a submissive wolf, Remus was made for this sort of thing. It took a surprisingly short amount of time until the lycanthrope was thrashing and writhing along with Sirius, urging his mate to go faster, thrust harder.

And Sirius did. Every time he pulled back, Remus's ass clenched and practically dragged him back in. With each snap of his hips, Sirius felt himself coming closer and closer to the brink of sanity. Remus was just so tight and beautiful and…

"Sirius! Please!" Remus cries as Sirius's cock crashed into his prostate repeatedly.

Remus's cock stood rock hard, leaking proudly. The light brown curls around the base were dark with sweat from both of their bodies. Grinning mischievously, Sirius braced himself with one hand, and grabbed Remus's hand with the other.

"Remus, do this with me," Sirius said, his voice husky.

Remus gave a delirious nod, and the dominant of the two dragged their hands down between their writhing bodies. The Lycanthrope gave a shuddering gasp when he felt his dick pressed against his own palm. Sirius's hand held his, and his fingers threaded through his own so they too could touch the hard flesh.

Sirius was whispered in his ear, his breath hot. "C'mon, love. Touch yourself. Show me how you like it."

And it was with both of their hands on him, Sirius thrusting furiously, and his smutty, heated words, that Remus felt the coiling heat in the pit of his stomach finally burst.

Sirius cried out as Remus's walls clamped down on him. With a few more hard, deep thrusts, he spilled everything he had into his lover's body. The two continued to push and grind as they rode out their orgasms.

At long last, Remus collapsed, the pain in his groin gone, and Sirius's comfortable weight on top of him.

Sirius kissed him softly, doubting if he would be able to keep going like this for the entire mating season. He raised himself up, removing a good bit of his weight from Remus's chest. He looked down at his mate. His mate. He liked that.

Remus was nearly glowing in his post-coital high. He smiled up at Sirius, his hair sweaty, cheeks flushed and eyes slowly returning to normal. He was beautiful.

Biting his lip as Sirius stared at him, Remus chuckled to break his own nervousness. "What? Why're you looking at me like that?"

Sirius shrugged. "I just…think you're beautiful like this."

Remus's entire body flushed red.


End file.
